


Sweet to Thee: Codas (Japanese Translation)

by Asagi_translator



Series: Sweet To Thee (Japanese translation) [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Smut
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asagi_translator/pseuds/Asagi_translator
Summary: All Seasons Shall Be Sweet To Theeの後日談を構成するミニシリーズ。
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Sweet To Thee (Japanese translation) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561081
Kudos: 2





	1. プロポーズ

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sweet to Thee: Codas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262522) by [wouldyouknowmore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wouldyouknowmore/pseuds/wouldyouknowmore). 



何週間も音沙汰はなかった。訪問もなければ、手紙も、数日ごとに行き来する商人らの誰も言伝を頼まれた様子もなかった…約束されていたプロポーズなどもってのほか。夏も半分終わり、ロキは過去最悪の不機嫌さを披露していた。

ソーにとって自分が異国風情漂うトロフィー以外のものだと信じていただなんて、ロキはなんという愚か者だったのだろう。そもそも、アスガーディアンなんかを信用して、心と脚を開くだなんて、なんという――

宮殿中が震動したせいで机の上のカップがカタカタと揺れながら床に落ち、彼が何時間もかけて綴っていたとても、とても重要な公文書をペンが貫いた。

「オッタール！」憤怒の形相でロキは少年を呼びつけ、彼にあのアシールの馬鹿どもに配達品は宮殿の中庭ではなく、城下町に直接送るよう伝言を渡そうとした。あいつらもいい加減にしてほしい。大地を揺らすビフレストの存在には心底うんざりしているのだと、分からないものだろうか。

しかし、オッタールが駆けつけなかったので、ロキはそう言えば彼が今日は難産の患者を介助する母の助手をしていることを思い出した。そういうことで、誰にともなく罵詈雑言をぼやきながら、ロキは自ら中庭へ足音を勇ましく鳴らしながら向かうのだった。

だが、中庭に出る前に、玉座の間のすぐ外にエインヘリャルの分遣隊が集結しており、その一人一人の足下には如何にも重たそうなチェストがあった。だが、ロキが説明を求めようとすると、彼は遮られた。

「待たせてしまってすまなかった。父上との間で詳細を纏めるのに時間がかかってな」

そして当然であるかのように、そこには最高級の儀式的な鎧を纏い、ロキが見たこともない翼を象った兜を片腕に抱え、ロキが思ってもみなかったほどの愛と温もりと喜びに満ちた眼差しを彼に向けて立つソーの姿があったのだ。

「お前に会いたかっ――」ソーが口を開いたが、ロキは彼に言葉を終える機会を与えず、その顔を掴むと下に引っ張り、まったく貞節を感じさせないキスを見舞う。これを、ソーも積極的に返してきた。

「あんたなんか大嫌いなんだから」顔を離すなりロキは呟き、ソーは彼に笑いかけた。

「そのようだな。ところで、今日の髪形は実に素敵だな」

その時になって、ロキはこの日、一番古くボロボロになった腰巻を纏い、それを覆い隠すマントすら身に着けておらず、髪は寝起きの状態のぼさぼさになった三つ編みのままであったことに思い至った。

「黙れ」ロキはフンと鼻を鳴らし、馬鹿みたいに恋に落ちている自分を自覚していた。

「そうか。お前の父親との謁見を申し込んだんだがな。しかし、お前がそう言うなら、俺はこのまま帰った方が――」

「絶対にダメだからな」

ロキが身を離して回廊を足早に戻りはじめると、ソーの意地悪そうな笑みは困惑顔に変わった。「一緒に入らないのか？」とロキの背中に呼びかける。

「すぐ戻ってくる！」ロキは叫んだ。

＊＊＊

「ラウフェイ王」程なくしてロキが玉座の間に滑り込むと、ソーはちょうど口を開いたところだった。彼は一旦言葉を切らし、今や緩やかなウェーブを描く髪を両肩に垂らし、これまた磨き上げた最高級の鎧を纏い、煌めく角を象った冠を頭に載せたロキが父の玉座の横に立つ間、ソーは笑みを隠そうとしていた。

ロキ自身は笑顔を隠そうとはしなかった。

「ラウフェイ王」ソーが再び始める。「ヨトゥンヘイムとアスガルドの新たな友情を築くため陛下がお心を砕き、努力を惜しまなかったことを、再度感謝申し上げます。そして、この王国の美しさや様々な不思議を直接体験させていただいたことも、心から感謝しております」

ラウフェイはこの世辞文句に頷きかけたが、その横でロキはそわそわと落ち着きない手の動きを止めようとしていた。

「しかし、本日は陛下にもうひとつだけお願いがあって参りました」

「そうか」ラウフェイの声音や顔に、彼の機嫌の良し悪しを示すものは何もない。

「はい。これは決して軽々しくお願いできることではないことなのですが、全父の祝福と共に私の捧げるこれらのもので、あなたがその宝物を手放す気になれば良いのですが」

一言も言わず、ソーの配下の者たちが次々と前に進み出て、チェストを玉座へ続く階段の一番下の段に次々と並べていった。それらの蓋が開かれると、ロキは思わず息を呑み込んでいた。その一つ一つにアスガルドの金貨が溢れんばかりに満ちているのだ。

「これらは、陛下の損失となるものへの補償のほんの一部にすぎません」ソーが加える。

ロキは父を良く知るので、彼の顎がピクリと動くのを視界の隅に捉えるなり、それが意味することを考えた。父は憤怒を爆発させる一歩手前にあるか、嬉しい驚きを覚えたか、このどちらかだ。同時に、ロキはラウフェイが如何に末の子を早く手放したいと思っているのかも承知していたので、他にも返答のヒントを見せてくれないだろうかと気を揉んでいた。

「オーディンの息子よ。そなたはまだその願いとやらを明かしていない」

ソーの目がロキの目と合い、彼は答えた。「私はあなたの子、ロキとの結婚を承諾していただきたく思っています。彼が私などで良いと言えば、ですが」

『当然、彼はそう言うよ』とロキは内心で呟いたが、直接声をかけられるまでは沈黙を貫いた。

「そうか」ラウフェイが言った。「我が承諾を得るために、そなたは尽きることのないほどの金を私に差し出した。では、そなたは我が子には何を捧げるというのだ？」

「なによりも、わが愛と献身を。これらはすでに彼のものです」ソーが答える。「彼が求めるのならば、九つの世界そのものと、それらの持つすべてのものを捧げるつもりがありますが、まずは私と共に家庭を築き、ありのままに暮らすことで充分だと良いのですが。さらに、私の力及ぶ限り、生涯不自由のない生活を約束します。いつの日か、アスガルドの世継ぎとして私が玉座に就く日も来ることはご承知かと思います。その時が来れば、ロキには是非私の隣で我が顧問及び伴侶として我が治世を導いてほしく思っています」

『伴侶』の言葉はロキに心地よい温もりを与えた。彼自身が王になることは決してないと、彼はそれを事実として受け入れてきた。ヘルブリンディとビーレイストル、そして彼らがいずれ儲けるだろう子供たちがロキよりも継承権を持つのだから。しかし、ソーがあの荘厳な黄金の玉座に座り、ロキがヨトゥンの称号とアスガルドの権威を持ち、その隣に立つところを想像すれば、これまでロキが本気で考えたことのないその未来がいかに魅力的であるか認めざるを得ない。さらに、『顧問』とは…以前、アスガルドでソーはそのことを冗談のように口に上らせていたが、どうやらロキが思っていた以上に彼は本気だったようで、これに対してもロキは思わず誇らしげにするのだった。

「左様か」ラウフェイが口を開いたが、ソーはまだ言葉を終えていなかったようだ。

「彼に捧げるものはもう一つあります」彼は言って、ロキに顔を向けた――そしてその双眸に浮かべられたものを見た時、ロキは心臓が大きく跳ねるのを感じた。「いざ、結婚の誓いを述べ合った後、私は彼に古冬の小箱を捧げます。私はそれを彼の足下に置き、彼の好きなようにさせましょう」

ラウフェイが彼に据えた眼差しの苛烈さに、ロキは項の毛が逆立つのを感じたが、父のことは無視した。あまりの驚愕に、ソーから視線を外すことができないのだ。

小箱…ヨトゥンヘイムへ返還させるほかに何ができるというのだろう？しかも、それが彼に捧げられ、彼だけの物となるだなんて…

「これらの条件は呑むに値するか、我が子よ？」しばらくしてラウフェイが彼に尋ね、ロキは父がこれほどの宣告を前にしても安定した声音を崩さなかったことを褒めてやりたくなった。

「はい、父上」

「して、男の方はどうだ？彼もまた、そなたにとって受け入れる価値はあるか？」

「あります」ロキは吐息と共に答えた。

「それでは、オーディンソンよ。そなたの願いを否定する理由が見当たらない。たとえ、我が心の一部を奪われるのだとしても」

この時、ロキは父の言葉をきちんと認識していなかったが、後に彼は父が何と言ったかを思い出しては盛大に笑った。しかし、その直後にはかなり近いうちに小箱に関する非常に真剣な会話が彼を待っているのだと気づくのだった。

だが、この時ロキは玉座のある高台から下へ続く、彼のために彫り込まれた小さな段差をほぼ感じないまま下りて行き、ソーに両手を取られるに任せた。彼の婚約者となったソーが彼の前に跪き、両手の甲に柔らかで名残惜しげな口づけを繰り返す。

「以前、俺はまたすぐに会おうとお前に告げた」ソーは床の上から彼を見上げ、静かに言った。「そして、今俺は再び同じ言葉を告げるが、ひとつだけ補足する。今回かかった時間より短いうちにお前に会えるようにする」

「そうした方が身のためだよ」ロキは笑顔で答えた。


	2. 発表

ソーからのプロポーズを受けた後に初めてアスガルドを訪問することになったロキは、様々な激しい感情を伴うことだろうと、身構えていた…その中でも著しいのは興奮と不安であり、それは特に今回の訪問の状況を考えれば至極当然のことだろう。しかし、見慣れた景色を久しぶりに前にした時、彼が得た印象は懐かしさではなく、まして明日に控えた婚約発表とその祝賀に対する不安に満ちた期待感でもなかった。婚約者との再会(と、もしかしたら二人きりの時間を――裸で――過ごす機会も得られるかもしれない)に対する感激でさえも、ビフレストによって運ばれ、ヘイムダルの穏やかな「ようこそお戻りくださいました、殿下」という言葉が天文台の中でこだまする間に一気に掻き消えた。

アスガルドはとんでもなく蒸し暑かったのだ。

「この季節だと、これは典型的な天気だと思うか？」ロキは襟元を引っ張りながら、番人に問いかけた。熱気そのものは覚悟ができていたのだが、この気持ちの悪い湿気に関しては、まったく心の準備ができていなかった――肌に濃くなった空気を感じ、それは衣服と髪の中に入り込み、皮膚にべったりとくっつくかのようだった。

「ほぼこのようなものです」ヘイムダルが答える。「今年の夏は普段より雨が多いですが、同時に普段より緑も多い。秋の収穫は比類なきものとなるでしょう」

まったく励みにならない、とロキは思ったが、仕方あるまい。彼にできることは、この気候に慣れることしかないのだ。

「それには、あなたに感謝すべきなのでしょうね」ヘイムダルが続け、これにロキが困惑した面持ちになると、彼はさらに言った。「我ら専属の雷と豊穣の神がここのところ、非常に機嫌が良いようです」

奇妙なことに、それはこの不快な天候を少しだけ耐えやすくした。それからヘイムダルにどこか恥ずかしげな別れを告げると、彼はソーの天候を左右する能力をもう少し制御するよう、彼に話しておかねばならないな、と結論するのだった。特に、近いうちにロキがアスガルドで年中暮らすようになることを思えば。

＊＊＊

次に予想外だったのは、かつて自分に宛がわれていた部屋に向かう途中、息を切らせた使用人によって呼び止められたことだった。なにやら、今度は実際の客間を宛がわれたようで、その理由を尋ねれば、若い娘は顔を真っ赤に染めて作法がどうの、ソーの居室に近すぎるだの、ぶつぶつと呟いていた。

(そもそも最初にここを訪れた際にソーが自室の近くにロキを住まわせたのも、目的あってのことだったのだと、この瞬間まで自覚していなかったロキは何度もそうしてきたように、無言のうちに己の鈍感さを責めるのだった。)

王室の一員としての部屋に比べれば、どことなく劣っていたが、彼の新しい居室は以前の物と同等の高級リネンや丹念に作られた家具などで贅沢に飾り付けられていた。前回のように寝室と隔てられた居間はなかったが、机と小さなソファが部屋の片側にある空の暖炉の傍にあり、浴室も充分満足できるものだった。

(洗面台の上にある鏡に映った髪を見るなり、彼は唖然としてしまう…今までこれほどクルクルとした巻き毛になったことはなかった。この湿気のせいに違いない。)

小さな手荷物を解こうとしたちょうどその時、扉がノックされた――おそらく使用人だろう。突然召集されたこの外相理事会会議の会場に彼を連れて行くためだろうか。

だが、そこに立っていたのは使用人などではなかった。いつもの鎧ではなく、柔らかそうな革のチュニックから黄金の腕を剥き出しにしたソーが回廊に立っているのを見るなり、ロキは馬鹿みたいに満面の笑みを浮かべること以外できなくなっていた。

「やあ」ソーも同じくらい満面の笑顔で言った。

「やあ」ロキが答える。

次の瞬間、ソーは部屋に入り、ロキを両腕で抱えると、背後の扉を蹴って閉めた。

「ロキ」ソーは彼の髪に鼻を突っ込み、彼を近くに引き寄せたまま深く息を吸いこんだ。ロキは自分がきっと汗のと宮殿へ向かう間に乗っていた馬の臭いがしているに違いないと、そしてそれがソーの温かで素朴な香りと比べれば特に際立っているだろうと思ったが、ソーがまるで当分はここにいるつもりでいるかのように、彼に甘くゆっくりとした口づけをしてくると、心配するのは難しくなった。

「あと少しで理事会に出ないといけないんだ」何時間もキスしていたように感じた後、ロキは彼と唇を触れ合わせたまま、残念そうに告げた。だが、ソーの顔には失意の念は見当たらず、そこにはずる賢そうな表情にほんのちょっとの罪悪感を加えたものが浮かべられていた。

「実は、ないんだ。外相理事会を装って、お前を一日早く呼び寄せたかもしれない」ソーが認める。

ロキは表情を引き締めるよう気を付けて尋ねた。「どんな不埒な目的があって？」

「当然、お前と過ごすためだ。今日の残りは俺たちで好きなことができるよう手配してある。全部この部屋で過ごす必要もない――図書館で読書するお前を眺めているだけでも、俺は満足だ――」

ソーは最後まで言葉を紡ぐこともできず、ロキは一気に本来のヨトゥンの姿に戻るとソーを片手でベッドに追いやりながら、空いた手で服を脱ごうとした。

「今日は部屋にいようか？」ロキが提案すると、ソーは二度も言われずとも良かった。

「いいんじゃないか」彼は同意するなり、自分も衣服を脱ぎ始める。

二人とも裸になるとすぐに身体を寄せ合い、ソーがベッドの端に腰を下ろしたとたんに、ロキはその膝の上に乗り上げた。

「やあ」ソーがまた言ったが、今度はロキは笑みを浮かべただけで、上体を倒して彼の唇を奪った。それは納得のいく答えだったようだ。それからの数分間、二人の会話は似たようなものとなった。だが、程なく焦れてしまったロキが腰を上げて、ソーのペニスの上に一気に沈み込むと、二人ともキスの仕方を忘れてしまい、互いの口内で息を飲みながら不器用に唇を掠めていた。それはソーを可能な限り奥まで導こうとロキが膝をさらに開くとさらに気持ちが良くなり…そしてソーが彼と一緒に動いて、ゆっくりと突き上げながらロキの喉元に注意を向けて、唇と舌とほんの少しの歯で気が狂いそうになる快感を与え始めると、さらに気持ちが良くなった。

ああ、これが恋しかった、とロキは思った。ソーの手に触れられることが、その唇が、そのペニスが――

「ファック、ロキっ」ソーが呻いて初めて、ロキはたった今声に出して話していたのだと知った。しかし、恥ずかしがることも、ソーが罵るような言葉を吐くのを初めて耳にしたことにショックを受けることもできなかった。なぜなら、ソーが背中からベッドに倒れ込み、ロキも一緒に引き倒したのだ。そしてロキの髪に指を絡めると、呼吸を奪うようなキスを仕掛けてきた。

ロキのペニスが腰を動かす度にソーの腹に擦れることと、ソーの舌が彼の舌に絡まり、滑るように動くこの新しい体勢は確かにロキの呼吸を奪いつつあったが、熱気に満ちた激しさに、彼はクラクラし始めてもおり…しかし何よりも、文字通りの熱気が我慢ならないほどになってきていた。

彼がベッドから上体を起こすために身体を引き離すと、ソーが後を追いかけてきたが、ロキは彼の胸板に両手を置いて相手をリネンの上に押し返した――そして、その時にソーの上げた、どこか驚いたかのような小さな喘ぎ声を思えば、嫌がっているようには見えなかった。

(いつか、ロキはこの反応をもう少し良く調べてみなければならないかもしれない…)

上体を起こしていた方が呼吸がしやすかったが、もしこの姿形に発汗機能があれが、きっと今頃は汗だくに濡れていたことだろうし、彼の手の下にあるソーの皮膚は汗で光るほどだった。その光景は彼が想像していたよりもずっと官能的であり、彼は一瞬動きを止めて、片方の大胸筋にゆっくりと手を這わせてみた。あまりに夢中になっていたため、ソーが彼の腰を掴んだことにも気がつかない。ロキが親指で乳首を撫でて、その手が痛いほど強く彼の腰を掴むまでは…ソーの指先が彼の皮膚に食い込む鋭い痛みを感じるためだけに、もう一度同じ動きを繰り返してみた。

(…ふむ。いつかこちらの反応も追及してみなければならないようだ。)

だが、ソーがまだ彼の中にいて、小刻みに突き上げてくる不規則なリズムは無視し続けるにはあまりに気持ちが良かった。もう一度だけ硬くなった皮膚を指でつねった後、ロキはソーの胸を探索するのを放棄し、腰の動きに集中した。そうして、徐々に高まる快感に酔いしれ、夢中になっていった。

ある時点で目を閉じたロキは、二人の下でギシギシと鳴るベッドフレームの音と、ソーの荒い呼吸に耳を傾け、中にいるソーの感触のもの凄い快感に…無意識のうちに自分のペニスに手を伸ばし、快楽に酔いしれていたのだが、見られていることにはソーが静かな罵声を絞り出すまで気が及ばず、その瞬間に我に返り――急に彼の視線が気になり、ロキは自身から手を放した。

「ああ、止めないでくれ」ソーは首を振りながら促した。「頼む…俺に見せてくれ」

ロキは躊躇したが、ソーの顔に浮かぶ切実な表情と、無意識に唇を舐めている仕草は確かに説得力があり…ロキは深呼吸をすると、先ほどの行為を再開させ、自分の陰茎に指を絡めると、その様子を見つめるソーを見つめた。自分を慰めることには慣れているはずだったが、ソーの目に見つめられていると、自分の手の感触でさえ違い、良くなった気がして、気がつけば自身を扱きながら息を切らせてソーの名を紡いでいるのだった。

ソーはまたも罵り、ロキが自分の腰の上下運動と手の動きを合わせることを学ぶと、ソーも同じリズムを刻み始める。その動きでロキは息を乱しながら快楽に我を忘れ、程なく果ててソーの腹と胸板に白濁を飛ばせば、その光景に呻き声を上げるのだった。ソーも同じくらい気持ちが昂っていたようで、ロキに痣を残しそうなほどに強く腰を掴み上げると、もう二度ほど彼を穿った後に達していた。

ソーが彼を再び引き倒すと、今度はロキも抵抗せず上体を倒し、ソーが二人の額を合わせると、彼は瞼を閉じていた。二人の激しい呼吸音を除けば、しばらくの間静かであったが、ロキの心拍が平常に戻ると、ソーは溜め息をついていた。

「部屋にいるのは素晴らしい考えだったな」彼が言うと、ロキは彼に笑いかけた。

「それはそうだ。私の考えだったんだから」

「だが、お前の素晴らしい考えで最高なのは」ソーが続ける。「俺たちはまだ午後から夜にかけてずっと部屋に居続けることができるというところだな。なにしろ、俺たちはまだリストの中から一つしか消すことができていない」

困惑したロキは上体を少し上げ(ついでに迷惑行為の為だけに、自分のクルクルになった髪が相手の顔にかかるようにして)尋ねる。「何のリストの話をしてるんだ？」

「俺が妄想してきたことリストだ」

二人がヨトゥンヘイムの客間で初めて身体を重ねた時にソーの瞳に浮かんでいた欲望をロキは忘れていなかったが、こうしてソーのまだ少し硬くなったものが体内にあり、少し経験も積んだ後となった今、あの時に比べてそこまでの不安は感じなくなっていた。

それどころか、挑戦として受けて立ちたいくらいだ。

「ならばそれを今すぐ正さないと」彼は笑みを浮かべて言った。「だけど、もう一つのリストのことも忘れちゃいけない」

「もうひとつのリスト？」

「そう。私が妄想してきたことリスト」

ソーは笑い、「あぁ、お前を愛している」と言うと、彼にキスしてきた。

＊＊＊

翌朝になる頃にはだいぶ短くなったそれぞれのリストだったが、ソーが渋々とベッドから這い出て服を身につけながら、今度はその日彼がこなさなければならない仕事のリストを口に上らせていたが、それだってロキがシーツの中に溶けようとする間、ソーがたっぷりと時間をかけてロキの肩や背中、太腿を解してからの話だった。

(そして、何日も真っ直ぐ歩けないだろうと思いながらも、会えなかった日々を埋め合わせようとするかのように過ごした数時間のことを楽しく振り返る…ロキがベッドの足側に移動して、ソーの肉棒を横の方からねっとりと舐め上げた時の彼の顔と言ったら、しばらくの間はロキの夢に出てくるに違いなかった。実際には何をすればよいのか、よく分かっていなかったのだが、とりあえずはソーの皮膚に染みついた自分の味を舌で追うところから始め、それが終わる頃には、タイミングを見誤ってソーの放ったものが彼の頬や鼻、睫毛にまでかかって、ソーが驚いたような小さな声を上げたので、今後も同じことに挑戦する時の自信がついたのだった。)

しかし、ロキが望むよりも早く、ソーは彼の頭のてっぺんに口づけを落とすと、少ししたら朝食を持ってこさせると告げ、さらにフリッガが今夜の祝宴のためにとロキの新しい衣服を箪笥に入れてあると言ってから出て行った。

ロキは危うく今回の訪問目的を完全に忘れるところだった。使用人が朝食を運んでくる前に、人前に出ても恥ずかしくないよう身だしなみとベッドを整える間、彼は不安に胸が痞える感覚を無視しようと努めていた。

＊＊＊

どれほど冷静で威厳のある態度を見せていようが、祝宴の開かれる大広間へ向かう間も、ロキはアシールの姿をした自分よりも父の方がよほど酷暑が堪えているのだと確信していた。フリッガが彼のために見繕ってくれた服装は、通気性のある軽い素材で作られているうえに鎖骨の下まで襟元が開いているため、少しは涼し気だったが、ラウフェイをこの熱気から守るすべはないのだ。

「お前では、ここで生きたまま焼かれてしまうのではないか？」ラウフェイが低い声で彼に言う。「本当にいいのか？」

「そのうち慣れると思います。いつかは」

ラウフェイは彼に疑い深そうな眼差しを送ったが、ちょうどそこで二人は見覚えのあるタペストリーの前を通り過ぎ、ロキは歩調を緩めると、大広間へ続くアーチのすぐ外で立ち止まった。

「そわそわするな」ラウフェイが言って、ロキは無意識に両手を揉んでいたことに気がついた。「確かにこれはお前の婚約発表かもしれんが、皆が凝視するのは私であってお前ではない」

ラウフェイは彼よりも圧倒的に背が高かったから、それは確かにその通りだとロキは思ったが、だからと言って懸念が消えるわけではない。その日一日中、ロキはこの宴会に出る時に自分の本来の姿で挑むべきか悩みに悩み抜いたのだが、天候と大いなる不安がそれは後の機会に取っておくべきだと彼を説得したのだ。ロキにはまだそうする心の準備ができていなかった。

しかし、最初の一歩を踏み出す時が来ており、父親に小さく頷きかけられたロキは背筋を伸ばすと、大広間に足を踏み入れるのだった。

そこに集ったアスガーディアンたちが一気に静まり返り、ロキは幾つもの視線を向けられているのを感じていたが、衆目の大半は彼の数フィート頭上に据えられているのは明白だった。彼らを責めることはできないだろう――ラウフェイは戦後、この国の民衆が見る初めてのフルサイズのヨトゥンなのだ――それに、彼らの視線を浴びずに済むというだけでも、父がオーディンの招待を受け入れたことを感謝せざるを得なかった。

だが、そこで主賓テーブルの脇に立って彼を待つソーの姿が視界に入り、ロキの足取りは少し軽くなった。

ラウフェイは隣に立つオーディンよりかなり背が高く、ロキはそわそわと動きそうになる手を体の横で固定しながらソーと肩を掠め、全員がそれぞれの席につくと、オーディンが大きな声で広間に集った人々に語りかけた。彼は両国間の橋渡しやら、和平と友情の新時代の到来について何やら語っていたが、ソーがテーブルの下でこっそりと彼の手を握りしめてからは、ロキは集中できなくなっていた。

彼の名が紡がれてオーディンの発表に意識が引き戻されたが、それでさえ語尾の方しか聞こえなかったほどだ。

「…はユールにて婚姻の儀を行う。彼らの上に祝福あらんことを」

それから続いた拍手は(他の者たちの礼儀正しい祝辞を掻き消すほどの歓声を上げるヴォルスタッグとファンドラルのおかげもあり)賑やかなものだったが、それでも驚いたような囁き声が大広間の所々で上がるのだった。確かに、フォーマルな王族の婚約期間にしては随分と短く設定されていたので、それなりの疑惑を生むだろうとは、ロキも承知していたのだが、ヨトゥンの客人を招くには冬が最適であることに誰もが賛同し、他の企画や催し物がすでに予定されているために一年先まで待たねばならないとなると、それでは長すぎるとソーが断固として譲らず(そしてロキも賛同し)、本当にそれ以外の理由などなかったのだ。それでも、彼を見る多くの目は、まるで品定めでもされているかのようで…

だが、突然それもどうでもよくなる。ソーが顔を寄せてきて、全員に見えるようにロキの頬に優しい温もりに満ちた愛しげなキスをしたのだ。人に見られていることも一瞬だけ忘れてしまったロキは、思わず笑みを漏らしていた。

すると観衆の興奮はさらに増したのだったが、ロキはそれには意識を向けず、祝賀の最中ずっと夫となる人物に全神経を注ぐのだった。


	3. ソー受けの日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ロキソーです

今回のヨトゥンの外交復帰のための会議が終わってロキが客間に戻ると、浴室へ続く扉が僅かに開いており、零れ出る柔らかな灯りと浴室の床に影を投げかける動きが中から窺われた。

彼は立ち止まると、息を止める。

これまでこの可能性を考えたくはなかったのだが、アスガーディアンによる差別意識がどれほど深く根付いているのか、気にしなかったわけではない…彼の命を狙うほどに根深いのだろうか？婚約発表が誰かをここまで追い詰めたのだろうか？

しかし、そこで扉が大きく開かれ、そこにはソーが立っており――しかも全裸なうえにすでに半勃ち状態だ――ロキは手にしていたダガーをそっとポケット次元に戻すのだった。

「頼むから、いざ結婚した後、裸のまま居室をうろつくつもりでいるのではないと言ってくれ」彼は言って、まだ僅かに残っていた緊張感を隠そうと笑みを浮かべる。だが、ソーは彼に寛大に微笑みかけると、ベッドの方を指差したのだ。

「仰向けに横になってくれないか」

ロキは本能的に主義として反対しようと思ったが、これから起こることへの期待の方が、命じられたことに対する苛立ちを大きく上回った。しかし、ソーにじっと見られていることを意識しながらも、彼は一枚ずつゆっくりと時間をかけて脱ぎ、ついにはできるだけゆっくりと本来の姿に変化し、ソーの眼差しが彼の胸の中心から徐々に広がる青を追うのを眺めていた。

ソーの手がまるで濡れているかのように光っているのを見たが、ロキが背を向けてベッドに這い上がり、望み通りに仰向けに横たわると、ソーが彼に続いた。入浴したばかりの良い匂いと、間近に迫った彼の存在と期待だけでロキのペニスはすでに固くなり始めていたが、そこでソーの手が彼に触れ――ああ、これは濡れているのではなく、ぬめっているのだ。そして彼の肉棒がソーの手の中を容易く滑りはじめると、ロキはすでに息を切らし、腰を突き上げているのだった。

「お前が気づいているかわからんが」ソーはまるで食卓を囲んで礼儀正しい会話を持つかのように彼に話しかける。「アシールの基準からすれば、お前のこれは大き目だ」

「へえ？」ロキは答えるが、意図していたものよりも情けない声になってしまった。

太さで言えば、ソーのペニスの方が彼のものよりも勝っていることには気づいていたが(それにまるで彼の膣のために作られたかのようにぴったりと嵌るのだった)、ロキのもののほうが確実に長かった。もちろん、他の者たちと比較することはできないのだが――しかしソーはまだ彼のペニスをゆったりと引き延ばすように扱いており、その快感は他のことに意識を裂くことが勿体ないほどだ。

「そうだ。そろそろ、俺もこれを存分に楽しみたいと思う」

ソーはそこで彼を手放したが、ロキはその喪失感をしっかりと味わう暇もなかった。一秒にも満たない間でソーは彼の上に跨り、片手をロキの胸板に乗せて身体を支えたのだ。

「何を――」としか、ロキは言えなかった。

しかしソーはすでに背後に手を伸ばしており、腰を上げるとロキのペニスを導き――ロキは直ちに彼の腰を掴み上げると、ソーが腰を沈める間、下唇を噛んでいた。その熱、滑らかさ、そして彼を締め付ける筋肉が…ロキはまともに頭が働かなくなり、彼に跨ったソーが唇を開き、荒い呼吸をする姿を見れば、その快感は増すだけだった。

最後まで埋め込むと彼の動きが止まり、ロキは本能的に突き上げぬよう我慢しなければならないにしても、この猶予をありがたく思った。彼の股間にソーの体重が載せられているのも助かったが。しかし、この状況を生き延びれるかも分からないし、役に立つほど長持ちするかもわからなかった。

「ソーっ」彼は懇願し、ソーは半分瞼を閉じた瞳で彼を見下ろした。

ユミルと全てのノルン、アシールとヨトゥンよ、どうか力を。とロキは思った。

何年も経ったかのように感じられたが、ようやくソーが小さく慎重に動き始め、呼吸に合わせて上下するソーの酷く真剣な顔から意識を逸らすため、ロキはベッドの天蓋を凝視しなければならなかった。やがてソーがほぼ完全に抜けきるまで腰を引き、一気に腰を落とすほどになってくると、ロキは思わずチラリと二人の結合部分に視線をやり、自分のペニスが彼の中に消えていくところを見ずにはいられなかった。

そして直ちに彼はヨトゥンヘイムでのもっとも深く、最も寒い冬の日を思い出さなければならなくなった。父の長老会議との極度につまらない会合、予算や通商協定のことを思い、なんとか絶頂の縁から下りてくる。

だが、そこで彼はソーに全部任せ、受け身のままでおらずとも良いのだと思い至り…相手の腰を強く掴んでいた片手を放し、ソーの腹から胸にかけて這わせる。一旦手を止めて片方の乳首に指先で触れれば、それに反応してソーの上げる声に酔いしれ、彼は好き勝手に相手の大胸筋を手の平いっぱいに掴み上げると、ギュッと力を込めた。

もっとも、これには報復され、ソーが腰を引いた時にロキの亀頭を強く咥え込んで一気に腰を落とすと、ロキはあやうく吠えるような声を上げるところだったので、完全に呑まれてしまう前に本腰を入れることにした。

ロキが指先を這わせながら彼のペニスの根本にある金色の硬い毛に触れると、ソーは促すような声を上げ、ロキの親指がその先端にある液体を広げて裏筋にある神経の塊に擦り付ければ、もっと促すように罵りの言葉を発した。何度か彼のペニスに手を這わせているうちにちょうど良いリズムを発見し、とたんにソーの律動が不規則になりはじめ、その太腿が痙攣し始めた。

この展開にすっかり興奮したロキはベッドに足をぺたりとつけててこの作用を利用すると、すでに脆くなっている自制心に負荷をかけるのも構わずにソーを突き上げる勢いを増した。

そしてついにロキがこれ以上は我慢できないと思った瞬間、ソーが再び彼をきつく締めあげ、その名を唇に乗せて絶頂を迎えると…ロキも直後に後を追い、目を閉じると彼の中、奥深くに種を注ぎ込むのだった。

やがてソーが鋭く息を飲みながら彼の上からどいて同じくベッドの上に倒れ込むと、二人はしばらくの間激しい呼吸を繰り返していた。しかし程なくして、皺くちゃになったシーツから汗で光る顔を上げたソーが沈黙を破る。

「待てよ」彼は言う。「ヨトゥナーに前立腺はあるのか？」

ロキが与えられたのはセイズルの力であり、予知能力ではなかったが、その瞬間ロキは彼の脚に挟まれたソーが片手の指を膣深くに押し入れ、もう片方の手の指を彼の後孔に滑り込ませながら、ペニスの先端を口に含むという鮮明な幻覚が彼の下を訪れ…ロキは近い未来に現実に起こることを予知したのだと心底期待していた。

彼の顔に浮かんだ表情でソーにとっては充分な答えになっていたのだろう。彼は首を振り、悲しげに言うのだった。「まったく、なんて不公平な話だ」


	4. 計画

その要請は予期していなかったが、異常ではなかった。なにしろ、ロキは結婚式の計画を立てるためだけにアスガルドへ何度か足を運んでいたので、本日の会議(もうすでにロキは関係ないはずの貿易に関する会議だったが、なぜかやはり彼はいつも召集を受ける…アスガーディアン評議会はなんとも頑固な輩だった)の後にフリッガが彼を召喚したのは驚く話ではなかった。

彼女は外の木々と同じような、様々に変わる色合いの黄金を身に纏い、玉座の間で彼を待っていた。すっかり本格的な秋となっており、何よりも重要な日がかなり近づいている。ロキは自分自身の衣装以外は全て決定を下していたと思っていたのだが、間違っていたのかもしれない。フリッガと共に見たことのない男性がいて、ロキは内心で身構えていた。アスガーディアンが初めて彼を間近で見る時はいつもじろじろと観察されるのだ…王太子のヨトゥンの婚約者が他のアシールとなんら変わらない姿形をしているという事実に、その好奇心に満ちた眼差しが急速に失意に変わる瞬間はなんとも言い難い。

「あら、ロキ。来てくれてありがとう」フリッガが歩み寄る彼に呼びかける。

「もちろんでございます、陛下。今日はどうされました？席順に関して思い直すことでも？それとも披露宴のメニューの方でしょうか」

「どちらでもありませんよ。でも、感じ良い声音を使ったからと言って、今の文句はしっかりと聞きましたからね」

穏やかなお叱りの言葉をロキは王后と同じく悪戯っぽい笑みを浮かべて受け入れると、彼女に敬意を込めた会釈をして「お許しくださいませ」と全く悔いた様子もなく言った。

「ええ、許しましょう。ですが、それはあなたが終わらない計画に飽き飽きしていて、早く当日が来てほしくて仕方ないからだと分かっているからです」彼女は答えた。「実は、この前贈った幻影術の本にあった物を習得しているようでしたら、あなたに手伝ってほしいものがあるのです。

「こちらはアリック。セレモニーの前にこの玉座の間のフレスコ画を修正してくださるよう頼んだですが」彼女は天井を指し示して続ける。「あなたのお父上が本当に原寸に比例しているか分からなくて。婚約発表の場で彼と実際にお会いしてからは、肌の色合いにも疑念が残ります。参考のために彼の幻影を作り出してもらえないかしら？」

ちょうど三週間前にロキは自分の分身を作り出す術を習得したばかりであったが、父の分身を作り出すのを試すことだってできるはずだ…

しばし細部まで気を配って集中した後、彼らの前に原寸大のラウフェイの姿が浮かび上がり、その幻影が安定するまでに一度しか揺らがなかった。そして、それを見たアリックが驚いて一歩後退していた。

(さらに言えば、これが可能なのだと知ったロキは、ヨトゥンヘイムでの残された時間でどれほどの悪戯を仕掛けることができるだろうかと空想し始めた。)

だが、下絵を描き、注釈を書き込み、さらにロキが幻影に低く跪かせ、その氏族線をもっとよく見せてやった後、フリッガは芸術家を下がらせ、自分もラウフェイの分身を間近で観察した。

「これらの線は遺伝なのですよね？」彼女が尋ね、ロキは頷く。

「はい、そうです」

「そして、あなたのものも同じなのかしら？」

「ほぼ」ロキは言って、父の顔を見やった。「母の遺伝子もあるので相違点はありますが、私や兄たちを識別することができるほど、これに近い紋様です。父上の額の部分は私や兄たちと少し違いますし、頬も…」

彼が指差しながら説明していると、フリッガは微笑みを浮かべて彼を見つめていた…そして、短いが激しい葛藤の後、彼は「お見せした方が早いですね」と言って本来の姿に変化した。彼の肌の上を青が駆け抜けると同時に不安も駆け抜けていったが、それが彼の顔を通るなり、フリッガの表情が喜びのものに変わった。

「ああ、ロキ、なんて綺麗なのかしら」彼女が吐息をつきながら言うので、彼の不安は少しだけ減少していた。「見せてくれてありがとう…ええ、今なら違いが分かります。ご実家ではお父上と似たような服装をするのかしら？」

ここまで来たのだから、と彼は考える。それに、フリッガの彼を見つめる眼差しは温かかったので…

手の一振りでラウフェイの幻影が掻き消え、別の幻影を自分自身に重ねる。まだアスガーディアンの衣服が肌に擦れるのを感じるが、視線を下ろしてもそれは見えない――代わりに、彼の好む鎧とメイルスカートを象った幻が視界に飛び込み、膝と胸元は剥き出しに、肩にはアザラシの毛皮のマントが掛けられている。

「アスガーディアンの衣類はあなたにとって動きに制限を感じさせるものでしょうね」フリッガがころころと笑いながら言って、ロキも笑みを浮かべていた。

「そんな時もあります」

彼女はしばしの間、彼をじっくりと眺めまわし、背後からの姿を見るために回り込むことまでしたが、普段ここまで細かく観察される時に感じる不快感はなく、これには励まされる気分だった。ロキはじっと静かに佇んだまま、フリッガが思う存分彼を眺め、好奇心を満たすに任せた。

「ソーはあなたの冠には角があると話していたわ」背後に立った彼女が言ったので、ロキが手をもう一振りすると、彼のフォーマルウェアの幻影に変わり、長い角が頭上へと伸びた。フリッガがそれを見るために再び正面にやってくると、その顔に浮かんだ驚きの表情に、ロキは思わず含み笑いを漏らすのだった。

「ちょっと奇抜なのは承知しています」彼は見とめる。「ですが、私はどうにかして身長を補う必要がありましたので」

「まあ、冠のあるなしに関わらず、ソーがあなたに印象でづけられたことに変わりはありません」

未だに、正直に言えば、彼はそれをどうやって成し遂げたのか判然としていなかった。ソーの手紙や訪問中に、彼はロキの頭脳を褒め称え、そのユーモアセンスや頑固な性格さえも湛えているにもかかわらず(ついでに言えば、彼の身体の線や唇、舌、彼の――まあ、とにかく。そんなことが書かれている手紙は全て鍵付きの場所に隠してあった)。どのようにしてこんなことが現実になったのかは分からないものの、それでもロキはその事実に感謝しており、フリッガにそう告げるつもりでいたが、どうやら彼女はまだ言葉を終えていなかったようだ。

「あなたはもうすでにアスガルドの半分は魅了しているのよ」彼女は言った。「議会だってあなたにすごく感心していますし、私の夫だって。あなたは機転が利くし、賢い…不愉快な状況下でも冷静を失わないし――」(これに関しては、ロキは鼻で笑ってしまわないよう気を付けた)「――みんな、それが良く見えています。

「そして近く、アスガルドが抱える偏見や恐れを乗り越え、彼らが望むあなたではなく、ありのままのあなたを喜んで受け入れる日が来るでしょう」彼女は言葉を続け、腕を伸ばすとその柔らかな指先で軽く彼の頬に触れた。「そして、この顔に美しさを見出すことでしょう」

彼女の指先が冠に辿りつくと幻影が薄れていき、やがて彼は再びヨトゥンの素肌にアスガーディアンの衣服を纏った姿で立ち尽していた。喉に痞えたもののせいで返事をすることができずにいたが、フリッガはただ彼に微笑みかけると、もう一度感謝の意を告げてから立ち去った。

ロキは玉座の間を出る前に、しばしの時を利用して考えをまとめた。扉に近づくとアシールの姿に変化しそうになり…思い直し、胸を張るとありのままの姿で外に足を踏み出すのだった。

＊＊＊

回廊で多くの者たちに奇異の目を向けられたものの、彼はなんとか自室に辿りついたが、その前に客間のある一翼に入る直前にフリッガの裁縫師であるソルヴィグと遭遇した。

「どうか、あなたの結婚式では私に衣装をお任せ下さると仰ってください」彼女はできるだけ彼を凝視しないよう気を付け、興奮気味に言った。「この肌の色合いを最大限に美しく見せるための色彩を準備できます。殿下が緑を好むのは承知しておりますが、この青に金色を加えれば、言葉を失うほどに美しく…」

ロキはまさにそれを目的として彼女を探そうと考えていたのだが…そのことについては何も言わず、彼はうまい具合に委託を確定させることなく、会話の内容を変更することに成功した。

結婚式の計画を開始してから初めて、彼は何が欲しいのか自覚していたので、もう、それでいこうと思うのだった。


	5. 逢い引き

花婿となる男との最後の逢瀬から二ヵ月近く経っていた。彼の傍にいられないという現実はロキを徐々に狂わせている気もしたが、ユールは刻一刻と迫ってもいるのだ――そして、それよりも近く、ユールの前にアスガルドを訪問する最後の機会が迫っている。その後は四週間しか残されず、ロキはこの訪問さえ叶えば、その日まで待つことはできると確信していた。ソーは二人きりで過ごすために丸二日を確保したのだ…会議もなく、結婚式の計画をする必要もなく、目前に迫った忙しない日々を前に、もう一度だけ静かに過ごす機会が与えられるのだ。

このため、ロキがアスガルドへ発つ予定の一週間前に、よりによってファンドラルがヨトゥンヘイムを訪れ、全父が予期せぬオーディンスリープに入ったと報せに来た時は、ロキは褒められるべき自制心を働かせ、父の宮殿を瓦解させるほどの怒声を轟かせることはなかった。

「ソーが一時的に玉座に就きました」ファンドラルは彼に告げる。ロキは相手が周囲をじろじろと眺めまわし、ロキ本人の姿もじろじろと見ていることに関して気にしていられなかった(ここはヨトゥンヘイムだ――何もかもが巨大で青いに決まっているし、ファンドラルだっていい加減理解しておくべきだ)。

しかし、ソーはファンドラルにロキへの手紙を託していたようで、彼はそれをひったくると玄関ホールにいることも構わず封筒を破り、サッと目を通した。

『わが愛しの君よ、

このタイミングはなんとも都合の悪いものだと言いたいところだが、そんなことをしては父上はユール期間も眠りについたまま、私を笑い者にしてしまうかもしれない。どうか取り乱さないでほしい――父上は程なくお目覚めになるだろう。最近のオーディンスリープはあまり長くは続かないようだが、どちらにしても幸運を祈っておくべきだろう。

玉座の重責を担う義務があるため、父上がお目覚めになるまで俺は少しも時間を割くことができない。可能ならば、お前を迎えてすべてを捧げよう。お前と同じく残念でならないが、どうやら俺たちが次にまみえる時は婚姻の儀そのものでのことになりそうだ。

この埋め合わせは十倍にして返すということを知っておいてほしい。

というのも、結婚後の初夜、俺はお前をベッドに横たえ、ゆっくりと、徹底的に――」

ロキはファンドラルに見られていることを急に自覚して、そこで読むのをやめた。

(そしてその手紙を後で読むためにポケット次元にしまう。なにしろ、あの後、一ページ半もつらつらと何やら書かれていたので。)

しかし、ソーは確かに約束を守る人物ではあったが、ロキはずっと待っていられるほど気が長くない。

「教えてくれ、ファンドラル」しばし考慮した後、彼は口を開いた。「このところ、ソーは特定のスケジュールに沿って行動しているのか？」

＊＊＊

そもそもロキが発つはずだった日が来ると、彼はアシールの姿と服装を身に纏い、宮殿の中庭へと向かった。

「ヘイムダル」彼は(いつものように馬鹿みたいな気持ちになりながら)空に向かって静かに呼びかけた。「私は状況を正しく理解していると思うが、今日お前の王はしばしの休養を必要としているのではないか」

厳密に言って、全父の承認と事前手配なくしてヨトゥンヘイムを出て他の地へと赴くのは未だに違法行為である。この事実を承知しているロキだったが、練りに練って予行練習もした議論を述べることもできなかった。彼が一言も発する前に轟音と色彩の閃きと共にビフレストが彼の周囲に下りてきたのだ。

「あなたは正しく理解しています」ロキの足が天文台の床に触れた瞬間にヘイムダルが言った。

それから程なくして、ロキは玉座の間のすぐ外にある回廊を行ったり来たりしていた。中ではソーが謁見を開いているらしく、ロキは彼の気を散らしたいわけではなかったので、外で待ちながら、こういうものはどれほどの時間がかかるものなのだろうと考えていた。ラウフェイは民衆の話を聞くことにこれほどの時間を割いたことはなかったように思うが…

そこで扉が開かれると、嘆願者たちが長蛇の列を作って中から出てきたかと思えば、高等評議会や書記の面々、それからエインヘリャルの部隊がぞろぞろと続いた。そしてようやく、この行列の最後尾にだいぶ遅れて、肩を落とし、かつてロキが見たこともないほどくたびれた様子のソーが出てきたのだった。

「陛下」ロキは壁際から呼びかけ、ソーはまず彼を凝視してから我に返り、破顔すると彼をがっしりとした抱擁に引き込んだ。

「ここで何をしているんだ？」彼はロキの肩に口を埋めた。

「あなたの番人は誰彼かまわずこの地へ通してしまうようだぞ。知っていたか？」

ソーは溜め息をつき、彼を放す前に一度彼を抱擁する腕に力を込めた。「次の用事まで十五分しか猶予がないんだ」彼は悔しそうに言った。「その後はどれほどの時間を拘束されるか分かったものじゃない」

残念に思ったが、あまり驚きもせず、ロキは返事をする。「だったら、その十五分を最大限に活用しなければだめだな？」

ソーが彼に向けた表情は次の数百年は彼を慰めるものだとロキは思ったが、気がつけば横手の通路へと手を引かれ、その突き当りのアルコーブにある薄暗く深い壁龕に押し込まれた。確かに、あまり効率の良い建築意匠とは言えないかもしれないが、少なくとも二人にある程度のプライバシーを提供してくれ、終わりのない様々な宮殿の生活音もここでは薄まり、どこか遠くの暗騒音となっており、彼らの居る場所ではほとんど聞こえない。

他人の視界から隠されるなり、ソーはロキを腕の中に引き込み、ロキは自ら飛び込んで、ソーの髭が頬を掠めると溜め息をついていた。本当はどういうつもりでこのささやかな潜入ミッションを決行したのか、彼は自分でも良く分かっていなかったが、ただ抱きしめられながら佇むことより悪い結果になることだってあっただろう。

「俺たちにもっと時間があったら」ソーは低く柔らかな声音で言った。「お前は何をしていたかった？」

ロキは少しだけ考え、そっと微笑むと甘く答えた。「あなた一人に政務をやらせておいて、私は図書館に行く」

「こいつめ」ソーは文句を言い、身体を引くと渋面を見せつけた。「お前はそんなことしない」

「するよ。あなたは臨時で王をやっているかもしれないが、私はまだ継承権の低いヨトゥンの王子に過ぎないからな。私が何の役に立てると？」

これに相手が見せた見事な呆れ顔はいつか自分のものと比較しても見劣りしないだろうが(そしてそれをロキは誇らしげに思った)、ソーは言った。「そうか。俺だったら別のことをしていたかったな」

「それは？」

「お前を俺の寝室まで引きずって行って、お前の脚の間に顔を埋める」

「しーっ」ロキは彼を叱ったが、気持ち半分のことだった。「この前の手紙だって充分危ないこと書いてあったのに。あれを読んで私がどうしたと思ってるんだ?」

ソーは口ずさむような音を立てて二人の唇を合わせた。「何をしたんだ？」と尋ね、ゆっくりとロキを背後の壁に押しやる。

「さもしい一部始終は語らないけど、あれはちょっと受け入れがたいくらいの声が出たし――んっ――それに、あなたがアルフヘイムで私のために見つけてきたプレゼントも関わってた。要するに、私はヘルブリンディの生誕祭の前半を自分の部屋に閉じこもって、そこにあなたもいることを願いながら忙しくしてた」

背中に冷たい石を、前面にはソーのなんとも誘うような温もりが押しつけられていると、ソーの腰に当たるよう自分の腰の位置を調節しないのは難しい。それに、そこに見つけた硬くなりつつあるものを感じてしまえば、もっと誘惑されてしまう。

「信じてくれ。俺もそこにいたかった」

二人の間に長い沈黙が下り、ついでに緊張した空気も漂い、呼吸を混ぜ合わせ、視線を捉え合い…ロキはそれ以上我慢できなくなった。

「正確にはどれくらいの時間が残されてるんだ？」

ソーはもう一瞬だけ飢えたような眼差しで彼を見つめてから答える。「お前はどうか分からんが、俺は多分大した時間を必要としてない」

どちらが先に動いたのかは分からなかった。ソーが彼を反対側に向かせたのか、ロキの足が勝手に動いたのか。だが、気がつけばロキは壁を向いてズボンを膝辺りまで引き下ろし、背後からはソーが身体を押しつけて自分のズボンの結び目を外そうとしていた。不器用なその動きはロキが背後に手を伸ばしてソーの下着に手を突っ込み、促すようにそのペニスを掴んだことで余計に苦労しているようだった…が、彼はすぐに仕返しされる。ソーが自分の人差し指と中指を一瞬だけ舐めてから、前戯などなしに一気に二本の指を突っ込んできたのだ。

「ファック」ロキは頬を押しつけた石に向かって罵り声を上げた。

「お前がそう言うなら」ソーが言う。

ロキは目をぐるりと回したが、体内にある指が中で折り曲げられると、今度はまったく別の理由から目を回した。

「そう言わざるを得ないな」彼は息を切らして言った。

ソーの指がそのペニスに入れ替わった速度は感心するほどのものだったが、中に押し込むと同時に「ああ、めちゃくちゃ遅刻する」と呟いていたので、それと関係あったかもしれない。ロキは相手が動きやいように尻を突き上げ、目の前の壁に手をついて自分の身を支えた。それから数分間、彼は押し殺した喘ぎ声と荒々しくもぎごちない腰の動きに酔いしれ、ソーの吐息が熱く彼の首に吹きかかり、チュニックの中に忍び込んでくる手の動きも…決してやりすい角度ではなかったが、腰への負担に感じる痛みを無視できるくらいには気持ちが良く、ロキは可能な限り腰をソーの方に押しつけるのだった。

どうやらソーの先程の言葉は事実だったようで、ほどなくして彼はロキの肩に顔を押しつけ声を殺すと、奥深くに種を注ぎ込み、彼を満たしたが、ロキがその感覚を存分に味わえる前にソーが手を伸ばしてきたので、彼はまたも呻いていた。

チラリと視線を下ろしてみれば、ソーの有能な指先が掴む彼のペニスの姿に初めは混乱した…それからすぐに、自分がいつものようにヨトゥンの姿に戻るのを失念していたことを思い出した(そして奇妙に赤いペニスは自分の物なのだと気がつく)。今変化をすることもできるが、まだ中にはソーがいて(ありがたいことに――しかもまだ腰を押しつけるには充分なほどに硬い)、今は他のことなどどうでもよく、自分に課していたルールのことも忘れていた。別にソーの為だけに身体を変えたわけではないので、いいだろう。

そして、一分もかからずにロキも達して目の前の壁に倒れ込んで息を整えていると、腰を掴んだソーの手だけが彼の体を支えていた。

「今どれくらい遅刻してると思う？」ロキは一拍置いてから笑みの含まれた声音で尋ね、ソーは唸りながら身体を離した。

「思い出させるな」

互いに衣類を正し、壁と床についてしまった汚れも拭き取り(ソーは身に纏っていたマントが特に気に入りと言うわけでもないと話していた)、だが別れの挨拶をする前にソーはもう一度だけロキを抱き込むと、長すぎるほどの時間彼を抱きしめていた。

「俺に会いにアスガルドに忍び込んでくれてありがとう」彼はロキの髪にかを埋めて呟き…その静かでぐったりと疲労に満ちた声音はロキの顔から笑みを拭い去り、声を上げさせていた。

「今日の仕事が終わるまでここに残ってもいい」深く考えもせずに彼は提案していた。「あなたの部屋で待ってても？」

なにしろ、彼らは語り合うことすらできなかったのだ。もちろん、セックスも良かったが、ロキはその交わりだけでなく、ソー自身が恋しいのだ。

「だが、何時間もかかるかもしれんぞ。むしろ、絶対にかかる」

「それでもいい」ロキは正直に答えていた。一、二時間ほどで帰還するつもりでいたのだが、今となってはそれもどうでもよかった。

(帰ったら直ちにヒンデルの下を訪れて、彼の誇る避妊のお茶をまた分けてもらえば大丈夫だろう。)

身体を離した時にソーが浮かべていた安堵の表情は明白で、ロキは正しい選択をしたのだと知るのだった。


	6. 結婚式

「楽しみにしていますか、殿下？」オッタールが半分開いた扉越しに尋ね、ロキはぐるりと目を回した…が、それは何か反応をしなくてはと思いながらも、声が震えないとは言い切れなかったからだった。

ヨトゥンの客人の大半は彼らの体の大きさに合わせた別の一郭が宛がわれていたが、ロキはいつもの客間に通され、それ自体は問題なかった。今日ほど遠い親戚や使用人たちに寄って集られ、世話をされ過ぎるのが嫌な日はなかった。だからと言って、今朝早くオッタールが顔を出すことを止めることにはならなかったようだ。戸口を潜ることもできないくせにロキの手伝いをしようと躍起になり、彼に立ち去るよう説得しようとしたロキに逆らい、今では回廊に座り込み(彼は見張りをしているのだと言った)、室内でロキが長いこと部屋を歩き回り、やがてようやく着替えはじめる間、ぺちゃくちゃと喋っているのだった。

「僕だったら楽しみにしますね。ソー王子はいつかアスガルドの王になります。想像してみてください、いつの日かアスガルドの王があなたの子を産む時が…」

ロキは再び、先程よりもずっと心を込めて、目をぐるりと回した。「ソーに私の子は産めないよ、オッタール」彼は言った。

「え？そんな。それは悲しいことです。私の叔父も自分では子を産めないんですよ」

「オッタール、そういうことでは――何でもない」

(こんなことが起こる前だって、ロキはいつか自分に子供ができる日が来ることを想像してこなかったのだが、彼の子を宿したソーの姿を思い浮かべてみれば、確かに少しは残念に思う。自分が父親になることを受け入れるほかなさそうだ…だが、アスガルドの世継ぎたちの母親として充分忙しくなるだろうし、充実もすることだろう。)

「でも、殿下は、できるんですよね？」

ロキは肩にかかった新品のマントを調節し、それを留める蛇のブローチを直すと言った。「できる」

「だったら、大丈夫でしょう」

「私の私生活について話すのはもう終いにしてくれないか？」ロキは鋭く息をついて、回廊に進み出た。

「もちろんです、すみません」オッタールが言って立ち上がり、それからしばらくの間ロキをじっと見つめた。「殿下、結構素敵ですね」

『結構素敵』というのはロキが狙っていたものよりも少し物足りなかったが、相手はオッタールだ。ソーは着飾ったロキの姿にもう少し心を動かしてくれると良いのだが。この日、重要なのは彼の感想だけなのだから。

「さあ、父上を呼んできてくれないか」彼は唐突に不安になり、オッタールを手で追い払った。「時間だ」

＊＊＊

中に集ったアスガーディアンとヨトゥナーのざわめく玉座の間の外で、その物音に掻き消されない程度にはメイルスカートが小さく音を立てるのも、ロキが片足からもう片足に重心を動かして身体を揺らしているためだ。

「お前は中に入ってもそれをするのか？」ラウフェイが静かに問い、ロキは身体の動きを抑えた。

振り返ってみれば、あの婚約発表の祝宴で不安になっていたことが馬鹿馬鹿しい…しかも、あの時は他の者たちのようにアシールの姿をしていたのだ。

しかし、そこで足音が幾つか接近し、ロキに皮肉っぽい返事ができる前に全父、王后フリッガ、そしてソーが角を曲がってやって来た。ロキの胃があまりに強くひっくり返ったので、一瞬その場で嘔吐してしまうのではないかと焦ったが、ソーが回廊の反対側にいるロキの耳に聞こえるほど大きく息を飲む音がして、その気持ち悪さは過ぎていった。

ロキはぼんやりと、父とソーの両親が言葉を交わすのを聞き、フリッガの羽毛のように軽いキスを頬に感じ、ラウフェイの巨大な手が背中に置かれるのを感じ、彼ら三人がそれぞれの位置に就くために室内に入った後に扉が閉まる音を認識した…が、今はそれらは重要ではない。なにしろ、ソーが数フィート先に立っており、まるで初めてロキを目の当たりにしたかのようにじっと凝視しているのだ。新調した儀式的な鎧は、特にその黒に近いスケールアーマーの袖がぴったりと彼の身体に吸い付くようだ。髪を頭の後で結う、ロキの好む髪形をしており、立派な髭は綺麗に整えられている。裸になって毛皮のベッドの上に横たわることでしか、これ以上に息を飲むほど魅力的に見えることはないだろう。

まさにその状況が数時間後には訪れるのだということは、ロキも重々承知しており、礼を失することなく披露宴を後にすることができるのはいつ頃だろうと、彼は考えを巡らせ始めるのだ。

…しかし、今からそれまでの間に、彼らは婚姻を結び、次に二人きりになる頃にはソーは彼の夫となっているのだという現実が唐突に押し寄せてきて、ロキの目に涙が浮かんできた。

「ロキ」ソーが言う。「愛しい人よ。まさに絶世の美しさだ」

そう。これこそが彼の求めていた反応だ。ロキは思い、涙をのみ込み、彼を圧倒しようとする感情を振り払おうとした。

この日、彼は本来の姿を保ち、この地では初めて肌を惜しげもなく見せ、故郷ヨトゥンヘイムにいるかのように着飾っているのだ。彼の纏う鎧は新調された黄金で、籠手や肩当は鏡のように磨き上げられ、角のある冠と合わせてあった(こちらも新調された物だ――父からの贈り物であり、額当ての部分にはエメラルドが散りばめられている)。ヘルブリンディとビーレイストルはロキがこれまで見たこともないように真っ白な熊を倒し、その毛皮からマントを作らせていた。それはロキの足下の地面にまで届き、彼が歩けば背後に引きずるほど長かった。

これ以上伝統的なヨトゥンの姿をするならば、数フィート背を伸ばし、頭髪を剃り落さなければならないが、全体的な印象としては充分だろう。ソーもそう思っているようで、彼はロキの手を取るためにサッと近づくと、じっと彼を見つめたままでいたが、それ以上は何も言わなかった。

ロキも何とか言ってやりたかったのだが、言葉を見つける前に僅かに開いた扉から使用人が顔を覗かせた。「両殿下、準備がよろしければいつでも」

『準備』などとうの昔にできているとロキは思い、ソーの手をギュッと握った。

「行こうか？」と彼は尋ねた。

＊＊＊

ロキは儀式があったことは憶えている。だが、とうしてもそれをはっきりと思い出すことができない。彼がソーと共に玉座の間に足を踏み入れたとたん、時間が急速に過ぎ去ったようで、通常の速度らしきものに戻ったのは何時間も後、ロキが半分空にした皿から視線を剥し、主賓席で隣に座る、柔らかな笑みを浮かべて彼を見つめるソーを振り仰いだ時だった。

オーディンが二人の手を押し合わせていたのはなんとなく思い出せるが、誓約の言葉はぼんやりとしか記憶にない…しかし、ソーの微笑みと、前方に突き出るロキの角を避けるために顔を傾けて口づけをしたことは鮮明に思い出せる。それと、披露宴が始まった後にフリッガが織機を部屋に運び込ませ、まだそれに挟まれた未完成のタペストリーを披露したことも思い出せる。そこには彼とソーがウトガルドの宮殿のすぐ外で初めて顔を見合わせた場面を素晴らしく詳細に描き出されていたのだ。彼女は二人への贈り物だと告げて、この先年月が過ぎていくにつれ、新たな場面を描き出すことを楽しみにしていると言った。

ある時点で、誰かが彼の冠とマントを運び去っていたようで、今や大広間はロキが聞いたこともないような大音響が響き渡っていたが、思えばユール初日の夜であり、歌曲の上に覆い被さるほど低く大きな声を持つ大勢のヨトゥナーもこの場にいるのだ。しかし、ロキを驚かせたのは、この二つの種族がそれなりに交流を持っているということだった。ヴォルスタッグが巨人だらけのテーブルで背の高いベンチに座り、ビーレイストルとの飲み比べで勝とうとしている。兄は相手の体が大きい方だとはいえ、アシールになど負けるものかと意気込んでいるようだ。ファンドラルはロキの小さめの従兄弟を口説いているようだが、相手は少し困っているようだ。それに、オッタールはアスガーディアンの子供たちが座る小さなテーブルの横の床に座り、熊と戦って腕を失くした話を語り聞かせていた。どうやら、両国の文化には同じ歌が多くあったようで、大広間は夜が明けるまでにそれぞれを最低三回は歌おうとしているようだった。

ヨトゥンヘイムとアスガルドの関係が完全に回復するまでどれほどの時間がかかるかは定かではなかったが、この夜すでに大きな一歩を踏み出したのではないだろうかと、ロキは思案するのだった。

ここでソーが立ち上がり、片手を上げたが、客人たちはそれぞれの会話に没頭しており、視線を上げようともしない――ヘルブリンディが咳払いをして小さな雪崩のような音を轟かせると、ほぼ一瞬で大広間に静寂が訪れたが。

「助かった、義兄上」ソーは彼に頷きかけてから、全員に向けて語り出した。「皆の者、今宵はこの場に集い、我々の婚姻を祝福してくれたことを心から感謝する。しかし、最後にもうひとつだけ贈り物が残されている。それを、我が伴侶は充分長く待ったことだろう」

その日一日の出来事に圧倒されていたロキは一瞬、彼が何の話をしているのか分からなかったが、高台の足下に衛兵が現れ、ロキは喉元に息を詰めていた。

衛兵が両手で持つものは、まるで生き物のように蠢き、煌めく光を内包する古冬の小箱であった。ロキが想像していたものよりもずっと小さい…それが自分の手でも楽に持てる物なのだと理解する。

大広間に集ったヨトゥナーはソーが衛兵から小箱を受け取るさまを厳粛な静寂と共に見守った。そしてソーはかつて約束したとおり、まだテーブルについたままのロキの前に文字通り跪くと、それを彼の足下に置いたのだ。

「愛しい人よ、約束通り、お前の物だ」彼が言った。

幾つもの赤い双眸が彼を見つめ、ロキは彼らの視線を一身に受け、その期待と切望を痛いほど感じた。それはこれまでの人生、ずっと彼も感じてきたことだったのだから。こうして、深呼吸をしたロキは身体を屈めて、小箱を拾い上げた。

二日前、ロキは結婚を間近に控えたヨトゥナーの慣習として、体の健康と子を作る能力の確認をするため、城下町のヒンデルのもとを訪れ、診断を受けた。最近はほとんど儀式的なもので、大抵の場合は徹底した骨盤内診察まではされないのだが、ヒンデルのソウルフォージのおかげで侵襲的手段を取る必要もなく、ロキの健康状態を簡単に調べることができたのだった(これに関しては感謝する他ない――体の小さな彼は、そのような手段を取られる度に非常に不快な思いをしたものだ)。

もちろん、頭上に広がる黄金の光で描き出された彼の循環系や筋肉組織は非常に興味深い光景であったが、彼の注意を引いたのは下腹部にある、周囲の組織よりも明るく輝く小さな点であった。『殿下！』と、ヒンデルの驚いた声が上がったことで、すでに薄々気づいていたことが確認できた。

そして今、小箱の力が彼の体内に洪水のように押し寄せ、セイズルが彼の中を駆け巡りながら歌いだすと、それに小さなこだまする存在を感じた気がした。まるで、あの小さな点のような光が彼と共に歓喜しているかのように。

「今夜はもう充分食べたと思う」ロキは低い声で夫に告げ、ソーは頷いた。

＊＊＊

新しく改装された宮殿の北塔は新しい木材とモルタルの匂いがしており、階下で続くどんちゃん騒ぎに比べると、完全な静けさに支配されていた。ここには使用人はおらず、呼ばれるまで彼らが姿を現すこともないので、ロキは背後で扉が閉まるのも待たずに衣類を脱ぎはじめ、ソーが回廊の向こうから「まずは中を案内しようか？」と呼びかけるのも無視した。自力で寝室を見つけると、巨大な寝台と、赤と緑のカーテンをサッと見回し、少しの時間も無駄にせずにソーを中に引きずり込んだ。新居は後から探索すればいいし、彼の私物がどのように配置されているかも(そしてソーの私物の隣でどう見えるのかも)その時に見ればいい。

「随分と急いでいるな」ソーはキスの合間に息を切らせて言うと、二人で彼の鎧に取り掛かる。だが、いざ彼の胸当てが音を響かせて床に落ちると、言葉を交わすような余裕はなく、彼はロキを床から完全に抱き上げると、ベッドへと運んだ。

部屋に入るなり、ロキは例の報せを告げようと思っていたのだが、ふわふわの毛皮の上に下ろされて体がわずかに弾むと、その話は少し待ってもいいだろうと思った。ソーはズボンだけを纏っている状態になっていたので、事実を明かすことで確実に長く重要な会話に繋がると分かっていたロキは、そこでソーの手を止めたくはなかったのだ。相手をさらに促すように、彼は脚の間の濡れたところに、ソーに見えるよう指先を這わせると、ほんの僅かだけ中に押し込んで…

「お前のせいで死にそうだ」ソーは責めるように言って、ズボンの結び目を解こうと焦る指先を滑らせる。

「その前にこっちに来て私を犯してもらわないと。その前に死ぬなんて許さないんだから、あ・な・た」

ソーは罵り声をあげ、ロキは革が破れる音を聞いて笑った。だが、優位な立場は長くはもたず、一瞬後にはソーの燃えるように熱い口づけと、力強い手がロキの膝をさらに押し広げて脚の間に身体を落ち着かせた。ロキは喜んでそれを受け入れ、一分も経たないうちにソーが挿ってくると同時に彼は相手に強くしがみついていた。

それは特にロマンチックでも長くもない交わりだったが、ロキには全く文句の一つもなく、ソーが彼のペニスに手を伸ばす前に達していた。絶頂が徐々に募り、高まっていくのを感じてソーの腰の動きに合わせ、意図を持って自分も股を押しつけていたというのに、それが弾けた時はやはり驚いてしまう。ソーも何があったか認識するなり、程なく彼を追い、ロキがまだ絶頂の余韻に浸っている間に鋭く息を飲むと、ロキの太腿を掴む手に力を込めて、その胎内に熱く注ぎ込んだ。

ソーが彼にゆっくりと深いキスを贈り、互いにもっと心地よい体勢を探してやがて中から出て行く間も、ロキはこの先数世紀と時間が過ぎていくにつれ、いつか互いの欲求が穏やかなものに変わっていくのだろうかと考えていた。自分自身の欲求が治まっていくとは到底思えなかったが、どちらにしろ、このユールの十二日間は二人だけのもので、祝宴のひとつにも顔を出せないだろうと踏んでいた。

「息をついたら教えてくれ」ソーはニンマリとしながら枕の向こうから言った。「俺たちは今、世継ぎを作ることを求められているんだからな」

…話すなら今しかない、とロキは思い、腹を括った。

「だったら、順調に進んでるようだ」彼は言った。「それはすでに対応済みだ」

ソーはいまいち理解していないようで、きょとんとしている。

ロキは上体を起こして片肘で支え、片方の眉を撥ね上げると待った――そして、理解が及んだソーの表情が怪訝なものから驚愕、そして感動のものへと変貌させていくのをロキが嬉しげに眺めていると、彼は唐突に両肩を掴まれた。

「それは本当か！？」ソーが息を飲み、もう少しで彼を揺さぶるところだった。「それは確かなんだな？」

「ああ、確かだ。二週間前に血を流すはずだったし、ヒンデルのソウルフォージで確認が取れた」

ソーは半ば囁くように「お前、妊娠したんだな」と、まるでまだ信じ切れていないように呟いたのでロキが頷けば、彼の顔に浮かんだ果てしない喜びに満ちた笑みを彼はほとんど堪能することができないまま顔中にキスの雨を降らされるのだった。

ロキは面倒臭そうに受け入れるふりさえしなかった。

やがてソーが降らせるキスの雨は彼の肩から胸元へ移動していき、ついに腹の上まで来ると、頭を離してその場に留まった。

「ここだ」ロキはあの明るく輝く光の位置を思い出し、指差しながら言った。そしてソーはそこにもう一度柔らかく愛しげなキスを落とすのだった。

「どれくらいだ？」彼が尋ねる。

「四週間」

溜め息と共にソーはロキの腹の上に頬を乗せ、九つの世界で最も幸福な人物であるかのような顔をしていたが…一瞬後に頭を上げると、ロキに鋭い眼差しを据えた。

「四週間」彼は繰り返した。

「うん？」

「お前はつまり」ソーは目を大きくさせながら続けた。「アスガルドの世継ぎを…宮殿の回廊で…壁に押しつけられた状態で身籠ったと…？」

ロキがソーに向けた笑みは、半分以上はしかめっ面になっていたに違いなかった。

「俺には先祖に向ける顔がない」ソーは俯いて呻き、ロキは思わず笑ってしまった。

「別に誰も知ることはないだろう」彼は言った。

「可哀想な我が子よ…」

ロキはさらに声を上げて笑う。「絶対に彼女には言わない。まったく、この子とその会話を持つ日が来るなんて想像できるか？絶対に嫌だね」

芝居がかった言動をしていたソーも諦め、含み笑いを漏らすと、またロキの腹の上に頭を乗せて身体を丸めた。

彼が眠りに落ちたのだと思い、ようやく結婚し、欲求も満たされ、ソーの子を宿したと考えただけで喜びの頂点にあったロキも同様に眠ろうかと考えたその時、ソーの髭が肌の上を擦って擽った。

「お前、今この子を『彼女』と呼んだな」彼は言った。

そうだったか？

「呼んだかもね」ロキが答える。

「それは可能なのか？娘ができるなんて」

「あなたのアシールの遺伝子を考えれば、できると思うけど」ロキは言って、金髪碧眼の幼い少女を思い浮かべてみる。彼女はきっとそのふっくらとした手の平の上で父親を上手に転がすことだろう。あるいは、青い肌に黒い巻き毛の少女がソーの広い胸板に頭を乗せて、安心しきって眠る姿を思い浮かべる…そしてロキは喉に痞えたものを呑み込もうとした。

「良い女王となるだろうな」ソーが思案気に言った。

ロキはソーの髪に指を指し込み、頷くと、目を閉じるのだった。


End file.
